


Like A Rusted Engine

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Motorcycles, Pining, horrible flirting, porn with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When Misha first meets Jared Padalecki, he knows he’s in trouble.  One motorcycle, some really, really bad flirting and a misunderstanding later, well.  He’s still in trouble, but at least he likes this kind of trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Archofimagine did a fantastic manip for this bang, and you can find a link to it [here](http://archofimagine.tumblr.com/post/154498817596/title-like-a-rusted-engine-author-aria)!! 
> 
> If you want to check out their art and fanfiction, you can do that over [here](http://archofimagine.tumblr.com/)!

 

Misha looked up from his book at the sound of a motorcycle coming down the road.  He frowned and squinted at the clock.  Who the hell would be visiting an antique shop on a motorcycle? 

 

He walked around the counter and headed for the front door.  Maybe the person had gotten lost and was coming to ask for directions.  That happened often enough, so it was certainly possible.  Misha waited for the person to stop in front of the shop and blinked in surprise when they parked right in front of him. 

 

Misha's mouth went a little dry when the person (man, very _clearly_ man), climbed off the motorcycle and he had to tilt his head back enough to look up at him.  A cascade of brown hair fell out of the helmet and Misha forced a grin to his face to cover up the drooling that he wanted to be doing. 

 

Christ he needed to get laid.  Lusting after some stranger. 

 

"Misha?" The motorcyclist asked, holding out his hand. 

 

Misha took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze and shake.  He had no idea how this guy knew his name, but _damn_ , he liked how it sounded in that drawling southern accent of his.  "Yeah, that's me.  Pleasure to meet you...?"

 

"Jared," he said, smiling at Misha.  "We exchanged emails a few times?" 

 

Misha's mouth went dry.  Oh _fuck_.  This was going to be the kid staying in his side apartment for the next few months?  He wasn't going to survive. 

 

"Hey, Jared, I'm sorry!" Misha shook himself and told himself that he needed to remember his damn manners.  "Is it Thursday already?" 

 

Jared shook his head and grinned.  "No, no, it's Wednesday, I'm sorry.  I got into town earlier than I thought I would and figured I would visit and make sure you weren't a serial killer." 

 

Oh fuck, this kid was so young.  Legal, _definitely_ legal, his mind reminded him, but fresh out of college.  "Not a serial killer, far too lazy. World domination now?  That's more my schtick," Misha said, giving Jared a wink.  Fuck, someone should stop him, his flirting was ten years out of date. 

 

Jared laughed and shook his head.  "Well, let me know if you need a sidekick, I'm happy to oblige." 

 

Misha was completely distracted watching Jared laugh.  _Jesus_.  The kid should come with a fucking warning sign.  "I'll keep that in mind," he croaked, clearing his throat a few minutes later.  "Do you, uh, want to see the place?" 

 

"Yeah!" Jared said eagerly, lighting up.  "If you're okay with that, that is," he added.  "I know that I'm a day early, and I wasn't sure you'd be okay with me just showing up here out of the blue." 

 

Misha shrugged and turned to head back into the house.  "It's more than fine!  I was expecting you to turn up out of the blue tomorrow, anyways." 

 

"I suppose that's true," Jared said with another chuckle, following Misha into the store.  He looked around, his eyes wide at the assortment of stuff everywhere.  "You never said that you ran an antique shop, just your own business." 

 

Misha turned around and found Jared smiling at one of the paintings on the wall.  "It tends to make people think that I'm old and stuffy." 

 

"Well," Jared, turning to Misha.  "I am very glad to find that you are neither old nor stuffy, by the looks of things." 

 

Misha turned around before Jared could see how dark he blushed at that damn comment.  "Definitely not stuffy.  Maybe a little old," he allowed, clearing his throat again.  "There's a key so you can get in without coming through the shop, but I didn't have that immediately handy." 

 

"Awesome," Jared said, grinning wide.  "Sounds great so far.  And you aren't old!  You're what?  Thirty?" 

 

Misha choked a little bit and turned around to raise an eyebrow at Jared.  "And you're what, twenty?" 

 

Jared winked.  "Youthful stamina.  It's a thing.  And I'm twenty three, thank you." 

 

"Well, I'm thirty-two, and as someone who is a decade older than you, I am allowed to call myself old," Misha said with a wink, opening the door to the apartment, leading Jared in.  "You want a drink of water before I show you around?" 

 

"That would be awesome," Jared said, looking around. 

 

Misha was doing his absolute best not to think about the _'youthful stamina'_ and all of the ways that Jared could show off that stamina as he poured the other man a glass of water.  "Here you go," he said, offering the glass to Jared. 

 

"Thank you," Jared said, winking at Misha again as he immediately began to gulp down the water. 

 

He knew that the logical thing would be to get his own glass of water and take sips with Jared and not watch the single bead of water that had condensed on the glass and was slowly working its way down Jared’s throat.  Misha tore his eyes away before Jared noticed and focused on getting himself a glass. 

 

He sucked down a few quick gulps of water before facing Jared with a smile.  "Come on, I'll show you the place." Misha turned and headed down another hallway.  "Just got the air conditioner fixed yesterday, so everything should be good to go." 

 

"Awesome!" Jared said, following behind Misha as he took another gulp of water.  "And you had said it has a kitchen and bathroom and stuff?"

 

"Yeah," Misha said, opening the door to the apartment.  He held open the door for Jared and kicked his shoes off.  "You can obviously do whatever you want, but since this has carpet and not hardwood, I tend to take my shoes off." 

 

Jared nodded and did just that, kicking his boots off, stretching a little bit, unzipping some of his suit, fanning the fabric against his undershirt.  "Oooh, nice AC." 

 

Misha chuckled and led the way into the small one-bedroom apartment.  "Living room area, couch, television.  Bedroom is over there," he said pointing for Jared.  "Bathroom is on your left, and kitchen is over here, behind the counter." 

 

Jared lit up and immediately headed for the bedroom.  "Oh my god, you have no idea how excited I was when I found out your place was furnished with a king size!" 

 

Misha laughed and rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, I bet that's not something that you find a lot of.  Queens are probably uncomfortable as hell for you, aren't they?" 

 

"You have no idea," Jared said, stretching as he peeked into the bathroom quickly.  Rather plain, but everything was clean and after a quick test of the faucet, appeared to be working without issue.  He grinned and finished off the rest of his water, walking into the kitchen. 

 

Misha bit down on his lip and definitely told himself he wasn't staring when Jared bent over to look inside the fridge.  He looked up at the ceiling and did his best to pray for patience.  He was going to be so royally _fucked_ , having Jared here all of the time.  "So what do you think?"

 

"I think it's _perfect_!" Jared said, grinning at Misha in excitement.  "I'll bring all my stuff over tomorrow.  I've got a few bags stuffed into a sidecar with my things." 

 

Misha raised an eyebrow and watched Jared flush.  "And you're okay with the agreement?"

 

"Six months," Jared confirmed with a nod.  He grinned at Misha.  "I'm actually really excited that I found a place to live outside town.  I've been in the city most of my life, so living out here will be...I'll love it."

 

"Well," Misha said, grinning a little.  "I guarantee that you'll at least hate the commute in a few weeks." 

 

Jared shrugged.  "I don't know about that.  But whatever, we'll figure things out." 

 

Misha nodded and smiled.  "Want to sign the agreement that I have today or tomorrow?  Doesn't matter to me either way, but figured I would ask." 

 

"Tomorrow?" Jared asked, following Misha back into his place.  "Though, if you give me the key today, I can bring my stuff by and get started unpacking without needing to bother you again." 

 

Misha bit down the urge to say that Jared could bother him anytime that he wanted.  "Not a problem.  And you wouldn't be bothering me.  I live by myself, remember?  I could use a little bothering." 

 

"Is that so?" Jared asked, walking over to put the glass in the sink. 

 

Misha flushed and definitely didn't groan under his breath.  Someone needed to keep him from flirting, he was only going to get himself in trouble the more he tried.  "Been living alone for a while, so yeah, it'll be nice to have someone else coming and going regularly." 

 

"I can see that," Jared said with a smile, crossing his arms over his chest, resting his hip against the counter of Misha's kitchen.  "Even someone to shout at when you have a bad day."  He winked.  "I might, on occasion even buy you a beer and let you tell me all about your bad day." 

 

Misha choked out a laugh to cover up his blush at Jared offering to buy him a beer.  Jared was not moving in as his boyfriend, Jared was going to be his _tenant_.  He needed to remember that.  "I should probably show you where the washer and dryer are too," he managed, clearing his throat.  "Feel free to use them whenever." 

 

Jared grinned.  "Awesome, that'll save me some quarters." 

 

"Yeah, and it's a hell of a trek out there and back," Misha said, pushing his fingers through his hair.  "Speaking of treks.  What are your plans for the rest of the evening?" 

 

Jared shrugged.  "I didn't have anything in mind besides coming out here, meeting you and making sure the place wasn't crawling in spiders." 

 

Misha raised an eyebrow.  "Not a fan of spiders?" 

 

"Who is a fan of spiders?  Honestly," Jared scoffed.  "But no, it looks great, and I'm excited to move in tomorrow.  So plans are probably dinner and crashing in the shit hotel I've got set up for the evening." 

 

"Why don't you just move in tonight?" Misha offered with a shrug.  "That way you don't have to spend the night in a shit hotel?" 

 

Jared blinked and looked around.  "You don't want to savor your last night of freedom without someone hanging over you?" 

 

Misha snorted.  "I've been savoring my freedom ever since I broke up with my last boyfriend." 

 

Jared blinked.  "Boyfriend?"

 

Misha hesitated and looked over in Jared.  Oh fuck, was Jared homophobic?  Fuck, that's what he got for being so open-

 

"That's great, guess you won't care if I end up with a boyfriend myself," Jared said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head.  "Was trying to figure out how to ask that question." 

 

It was Misha's turn to blink and he fought down the immediate surge of jealousy at the idea that Jared would have a boyfriend who wasn't him.  "Yeah, wouldn't bother me at all.  I think that I'll make the requisite request to keep things down if I'm home-"

 

Jared laughed. "No problem." 

 

Misha winked at Jared.  "Other than that, you are welcome to date whoever you please.  I won't care at all." 

 

"Good to know," Jared said with a smile.  He looked back outside at the sun that was already starting to lower in the sky.  "I'm going to head back to the hotel and grab my stuff then." 

 

Misha cleared his throat as he watched Jared zip up his jumpsuit again.  "All right, I'll see you in a few then?" 

 

"Sounds good," Jared said, winking at Misha as he headed back out to his bike, picking up his helmet. 

 

Misha groaned and sank into a seat and rubbed his face.  "Fucking hell.  I'm doomed.  So fucking _doomed_." 

 

~!~

 

Jared was a perfect tenant.  More than perfect even.  Paid the deposit and his first month's rent all in one go, without flinching.  He made no noise when he did have to come in late (not that Misha had any idea what the kid did for a living), other than the sound of his bike. 

 

Misha got used to the sound of the engine in the morning, and then the evening when Jared would come back from work.  He even got a little bit used to Jared's smile and grin and everything about having a regularly half-naked man wandering around in his house. 

 

There were times that were definitely harder than others, he thought to himself as Jared wandered down the hallway with a bag of laundry, wearing nothing more than boxers and a thin white wifebeater, every single inch of his body on display.  Misha bit down a groan and turned around to the breakfast that he was cooking.  "Want breakfast, Jared?" he asked. 

 

Jared perked up and grinned.  "If you're offering, yes, I'd love some."  He yawned and pressed his hand to the back of his mouth, stretching a little bit. 

 

Misha shoo'd him to the washer.  "Get going and get your laundry in and I'll see what I can do about feeding you." 

 

Misha hated the little voice in the back of his mind that said trying to woo Jared through his stomach was a stupid fucking idea, and his breakfast wasn't even that good. 

 

Thankfully, Jared didn't seem to mind it at all, devouring the eggs and bacon he had made, sagging into his chair with a happy noise afterward. 

 

"Guess that my eggs are better than I remember them being," Misha said with a laugh, eyeing Jared. 

 

"They were awesome," Jared said, winking at Misha.  "Thank you so much, Mish.  You didn't have to do that." 

 

Misha blinked and did his best to ignore the warm, delighted curl deep in his belly at the nickname.  "Mish?" 

 

"Yeah," Jared said, pushing himself upright when the washer buzzed, letting him know he needed to go move his stuff into the dryer.  "It's a nickname.  Haven't you had one before?" 

 

"Not in a long time," Misha said, still a little dazed as he dropped his eyes to Jared's ass and watched him walk down the hallway.  When he caught himself doing it, he yanked his eyes away and growled to himself.  He needed to stop perving on Jared before the other man realized what he was doing. 

 

Jared hummed as he moved his clothes into the dryer and padded back into the kitchen.  "I'm going for a ride today," he said, raising an eyebrow at Misha.  "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." 

 

Misha's head shot up and he stared at Jared, with his eyes meeting those smiling hazel ones.  His mind immediately danced with a hundred, a thousand reasons that this was a _horrible_ idea, but hell if he was going to say no.  "Uh, do you have an extra helmet?" he asked. 

 

"Yes, of course," Jared said, grinning at Misha.  "Come on, I won't even wear my jumpsuit, and I'm not going to take you on the highway.  Just figured, I've seen you staring at my bike, I thought that you might want to give her a whirl." 

 

Misha swallowed.  Well, if Jared thought he was staring at the bike, rather than him, that was probably for the best.  "Yeah, that sounds great.  Where do you want to go?" 

 

"How about that big bookstore downtown?  That strikes me as someplace you might like?" Jared offered, pushing his fingers through his hair. 

 

This was not a date, it was absolutely, _definitely_ not a date, and he needed to remember that and stop acting like the girl he was.  Misha grinned at Jared and nodded.  "Yeah, I'd love to head down there.  Sounds good.  Let me go shower and get changed.  Should I wear anything in particular?" 

 

"Good shoes, a t-shirt, undershirt and a pair of jeans," Jared said, stretching a little bit. 

 

Misha's eyes were glued to the strip of skin that was revealed as Jared stretched and started walking down the hallway to his apartment again.  "Okay, I'll meet you back out here in a few." 

 

"Sounds good!" Jared called. 

 

Misha showered quickly and didn't bother shaving, instead spending a good ten minutes debating what he was supposed to wear.  He didn't have any clothes that qualified as proper date clothing.  Not that this was a date, it wasn’t.  It was a friendly...outing?  What the fuck did you call something like this?

 

“Mish?” Jared called. 

 

Misha’s eyes went wide and he grabbed one of his plaid shirts and slipped it on over his beaten up t-shirt and declared himself good enough for, for whatever they were doing.  “Coming!” he called, wincing after he had taken a few steps.  “Fucking word choice,” he muttered to himself. 

 

Jared grinned at him the second that he stepped out of his bedroom and Misha felt his heart do a stupid little jump in his chest.  _Dammit_.  He needed to stop behaving like a teenager.  He grinned at Jared and bumped their shoulders together.  "Shall we go for a ride?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows for effect. 

 

Jared burst out laughing and bowed, gesturing to the front door.  "After you then, good sir." 

 

Misha snorted and headed for the door, locking the front door behind him, flipping the sign to closed.  "You know damn well that I'm neither good nor a sir at this point, Jared." 

 

Jared shrugged.  "Yeah, that's true, but I like it, so whatever."

 

Misha's mouth fell open and he fumbled for a second before he managed a chuckle, hoping that had not sounded as awkward as it had felt, even though it probably had.  He took a deep breath and followed Jared out to his bike, taking the spare helmet from him. 

 

Jared climbed onto the bike and grinned at Misha.  "All right, in order for this to work, climb on behind me, scoot in as tight as you can and wrap your arms around my waist.  Then hold on." 

 

Misha realized this was a bad idea the second the words _'tight as you can'_ dropped from Jared's mouth and he realized that he was going to be plastered up against the other man for the twenty or so minute ride to town.  "Got it," he managed, letting Jared get settled before he did as ordered, pressing up tight against Jared. 

 

He bit down on his lip and slid his helmet on so Jared didn't see the flush on his face.  Misha took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Jared's waist, holding on tight, as he had been ordered, pressing his helmet against Jared's shoulders. 

 

Misha nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Jared's hands reach back and tug him in closer until, _fuck_ , thank god they were both wearing clothing.  He could feel every inch of Jared against his front and dammit, he needed to think about his principal naked, or something that was sufficiently not sexy. 

 

Then the motorcycle roared to life under him, his entire body starting to vibrate and he groaned, long and low.  Fuck, he was going to be so very screwed.  And not in a good way.  In the worst way possible, especially if he couldn't keep himself under control, but fuck, fuck, this was not good, this was _not_ good. 

 

Jared revved the engine and Misha lifted his feet.  A second later, they were off, and he tightened his hands in Jared's shirt.  He felt Jared's chest shake for a second and he had a feeling he was being laughed at.  Holy shit, but it was _exhilarating_ , the wind whipping at his clothes, and Jared leaning into the turns they needed to make keeping perfect balance, even with him also there. 

 

It was almost like the bike was an extension of Jared.  Misha groaned and did his absolute best not to think about how good Jared looked on his bike and how he'd look even better bent over it, no, no, no.  He was not going to get turned on like this. 

 

Misha was so focused on not getting turned on (and not thinking about all of the ways he could get off with Jared that involved his bike) that he didn't realize they were at the bookstore until Jared was pulling into a parking space.  He watched Jared tug off his helmet and did the same with his, grinning when Jared shot him a smile. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Have you ridden a bike before?" Jared asked. 

 

Misha laughed.  "You ask me that now?"  He lifted his leg over the bike and attempted to stand upright, nearly buckling when he realized that his legs felt like jello.  Warm arms caught him and held him in place.  Misha scrambled, trying to get himself upright so Jared wasn't holding onto him.  "Shit, shit, _shit_ sorry!" 

 

Jared laughed.  "You're fine, I was going to warn you that you might be wobbly for a few seconds after you climbed off.  I was expecting it." 

 

Misha realized that Jared hadn't even gotten off the bike yet, which meant that he'd caught him with nothing more than his arms and managed to hold him up, almost entire dead weight.  He swallowed and grinned.  "I'll be more prepared next time?" He offered. 

 

Jared laughed and put both of their helmets on the bike and locked it.  "It's not something you can be prepared for as much as it's something that you just have to get used to." 

 

"Got it," Misha said, swallowing hard and smiling at Jared.  "Shall we go get good and lost in the bookstore then?" 

 

"Sounds great," Jared said. 

 

Misha led the way into the bookstore.  They both went their separate ways for a while, but they ended up in the cafe together, sitting at a table across from each other, their legs tangled together.  Misha had missed this, just being this close to someone else.  Every once in a while, Jared would make an observation from what he was reading, and Misha tried to do the same. 

 

It was easy, and soon they weren't reading anymore, instead they were chatting, and getting drinks together (Misha was proud of his mocking of Jared's drink, but after tasting it, he could definitely see the appeal of the damn thing), and sitting back down to talk some more. 

 

Misha didn't realize how late it was getting until he looked at his watch.  "Holy shit when did it get to be four thirty?" 

 

Jared laughed and winked.  "Blame your excellent conversation."

 

Misha definitely didn't flush and cleared his throat.  "Would you mind if we headed back?  I've got a little bit of work I need to finish up before tomorrow." 

 

"Yeah, of course," Jared said with a smile.  "You feeling up to the ride again?" 

 

"Why, you planning on stranding me if I'm not?" Misha teased, grinning at him. 

 

Jared laughed.  "I have a feeling that I would wake up with itching powder in my sheets if I tried that." 

 

Misha nodded.  "You absolutely would." 

 

Jared picked up his helmet and offered Misha's to him.  "Noted.  No pranking you, unless I want to be serious about it." 

 

Misha laughed and tossed his head back a little bit.  "I think that might be taking it a bit far, but hey.  I'll go with it."  He lifted his helmet and slid onto the bike behind Jared, scooting up tight to him.  He took a deep breath and put the helmet on, groaning long and low once he was sure that Jared couldn't hear him.  He definitely wasn't going to survive this. 

 

The bike leapt to life underneath them and Misha was distracted enough he didn't noticed Jared scoot back a little bit, almost grinding into him until it was happening.  He wrapped his arms around Jared and whined, biting down on his lip.  He needed to think unsexy thoughts or he was going to end up with his dick trying to bust out of his damn jeans. 

 

The ride back to his house was just as exciting as it had been the first time around, but now that he knew what to expect, Misha let his mind wander.  He dropped his hands a little bit lower, keeping them at Jared's waist, curled up easily with him. 

 

It wasn't hard to imagine this.  It was almost easy, even.  Imagining bike rides like this, _hell_ , maybe Jared driving them somewhere where they could have a picnic.  Misha smiled and tightened his fingers in the shirt that Jared was wearing and let his mind wander more. 

 

Fuck, the things he could do.  He'd take Jared to the lake a few miles down the road his shop was on.  They could skinny dip and run into the too cold water, feed each other lunch and then they'd take turns pinning each other to the blanket and-

 

The bike was abruptly turned off and Misha jolted, realizing that not only were they back at the house, he'd gotten far too lost in his fantasy and had been grinding into Jared's ass.  Misha pulled off his helmet and climbed off the bike, only stumbling a little bit.  He didn't look at Jared as he put the helmet down and hurried towards the house. 

 

"Misha?" Jared called, frowning.  "Mish, wait!" 

 

Misha hurried into the house and the second he had the front door shut behind him he raced for his bedroom and slammed the door shut.  He sat down on the edge of the bed and dropped his face into his hands.  His erection pulsed, reminding him that he wanted, _dammit_ , he'd gotten so caught up in his fantasy he'd forgotten about reality. 

 

A knock startled him and he stared at the door, realizing that he hadn't locked it a moment too late. 

 

"Mish?" Jared called.  "Hey, I mean.  It's okay." 

 

Misha flinched and dropped his head.  He could feel the pity in Jared's voice.  He could feel it in every single inch of his decade-older-than-Jared body.  He took a deep breath and walked over to the bathroom, turning on the shower, hoping that Jared would get the hint. 

 

No more knocks came and Misha stripped himself off, climbing into the hot water.  He didn't touch himself, as much as he wanted to.  It felt wrong, now.  Now that Jared knew that the person renting him his apartment wanted him.  "Fuck," Misha swore, punching lightly at the wall of his shower.  He knew better than this.  He _did_. 

 

Misha knew that he would need to avoid Jared for the next couple of days.  Maybe a week or longer.  They couldn't avoid each other forever, since they did live in the same damn house, but a little bit of distance would do them good.  Hell, maybe in a few weeks they could laugh it off and go back to being friends. 

 

Though, as it turned out, he didn't need to avoid Jared. Jared did an absolutely fantastic job of doing all of the avoiding.  Misha rarely heard the motorcycle leave now, or when he did, it was when he was already working in the shop, or he was showering and getting ready in the morning. 

 

Now, of course, he missed Jared.  Because his heart was stupid like that. 

 

He missed all of the easy and bright grins, the laughter, the horrible jokes, the love of his cooking...  Fuck, it was like he'd had a boyfriend without the damn relationship, or the good sex.  Misha stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.  He'd have to man up and fucking apologize.  That was all there was to it. He'd have to apologize, they'd be awkward for a few days and then things would go back to normal. 

 

It was a great plan.  A very great, very _theoretical_ plan. 

 

Because he wanted to date Jared.  He wanted everything with the stupid, young, gorgeous, perfect man, who was too young for him, but fuck it, he wanted it anyways.  He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.  First step, _fixing_.  Then he could, could work on getting over what he was never going to have. 

 

It was easy the following day.  The shop was closed (mostly because he needed one day off a week and Tuesdays were the perfect day), and Jared was home.  He'd been home most of the day (though Misha hadn't seen him), because his bike was still parked beside the house. 

 

A sound at the side of the house made Misha frown.  Fuck, if Jared was going to take off, they wouldn't be able to have that stupid conversation they needed to. He walked out the front door and froze at the sight of Jared holding the hose, pointing it at his bike, rinsing some of the dirt off.  He was also shirtless.  Misha snapped his mouth shut and walked a few steps closer. 

 

Fuck, Jared was beautiful like this.  Granted, the bastard was beautiful all of the time, but like this, a shirtless golden god, with a small smile on his face, Misha could practically feel the sound of his heart fluttering away from him and into Jared's hands.  He took a deep breath and approached.  "Jared?" he called, just loud enough to be heard over the water. 

 

Jared looked up at Misha in surprise.  He'd thought that Misha would be staying in his room for the rest of the day like he had been.  He swallowed hard.  "Did you need something?"

 

Misha took a deep breath and told himself that he needed to nut the fuck up.  "Yeah, I did, actually," he said, walking over to the nozzle at the side of the house, turning the house off.  He walked back over to Jared and put his hands on his hips.  _Nut up, nut up, come on!_   He lifted his eyes to Jared and smiled a little.  "I owe you an apology." 

 

Jared blinked and tilted his head.  "Huh?" 

 

Fuck, of course Jared was going to make him spell it out.  "I'm sorry, Jared.  Stuff has been awkward and awful, and I just wanted to apologize and say that it won't happen again, and I'm not going to hit on you or anything, so can we just move past it?" 

 

Jared frowned a little bit and shifted so he could sit on his bike, staring at Misha.  "I, you want to move past things?"  

 

Misha nodded.  "Yeah, I think that would be best.  I rather like you, and I'd like to think we were at least friends until I fucked it all up." 

 

Jared stared hard at Misha and frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.  "I rather like you too, you dumbass," he said, the corner of his mouth quirking up. 

 

Misha laughed and relaxed a fraction, even as his eyes dropped to Jared's arms, and he remembered the fact that Jared had caught him, easily, mid-air and could-

 

"But that's going to be a problem," Jared said, waiting for Misha to meet his eyes again. 

 

Misha yanked his eyes back up to Jared and guilt made his cheeks go bright red in a few seconds.  "Fuck, I'm sorry," he muttered.  "I'll, I'll stop ogling you-" 

 

"And if I don't want you to?" Jared asked. 

 

Misha blinked. 

 

Jared raised an eyebrow and stared at Misha. 

 

Misha blinked again and cleared his throat.  "Uh, what?" 

 

Jared laughed and uncrossed his arms, still leaning against his bike.  "No offense, Mish?  You aren't subtle.  You've been staring a hole in me since the day I got here.  I got tired of waiting for you to make a move." 

 

Misha opened his mouth to respond to that, because he should, he really should try to deny that, even though it was fucking true.  "I'm confused?"

 

Jared rolled his eyes and gestured for Misha to come closer.  "I've gathered that.  So, let's recap.  You want me.  Or at least want me physically." 

 

"Yeah, no," Misha corrected, walking a little closer to Jared.  Hazel eyes snapped to him and narrowed and Misha grinned.  "Not just physically.  Just," he cleared his throat and met Jared's wide eyes.  "might have been a tad more obvious about that." 

 

Jared burst out laughing and reached out to grab Misha by the hips, yanking him closer.  He raised an eyebrow and looked at Misha, glad that he had decided to sit down on his bike.  "Then let me finish the damn recap. You want me.  I flirted horribly with you.  You didn't notice.  I started wandering around in skimpier clothing trying to make you make a move-"

 

Misha flashed back to the Jared walking around in boxers and that white tank top.  "I fucking _hate_ you," he whispered, grinning at Jared. 

 

"Your eyes were _glued_ to my ass, don't even pretend you didn't like every single second that I was in that outfit," Jared shot back, grinning just as wide.  "So I decided to ask you out for a bike ride, which, by the way, if you hadn't gone running, I would have told you was a date when we got back to the house.  Figured that way we'd be back here when you got a clue and I could drag your ass to bed." 

 

Misha groaned and dropped his forehead to Jared's chest.  His bare, warm, golden chest.  "So when I got all turned on riding back to the house with you..." 

 

"Yeah," Jared said with a huff of laughter.  "You didn't stay to see just how much I enjoyed that.  But then you ran and I thought I'd fucked up somehow." 

 

"You are a decade younger than me," Misha grumbled, reaching up to press his hands to Jared's chest, sliding them slowly up and over his ribs.  "That's a long time." 

 

"Yeah, well," Jared shrugged.  "I'm over it.  I want you, you want me, why are we still talking?" 

 

Misha tilted his head back and waggled his eyebrows.  "Because you haven't kissed me yet?" 

 

Jared laughed and rolled his eyes, looking at Misha, tugging him in those last few inches so they were pressed completely together.  "So you want me to make the first move again?" 

 

Misha waggled his eyebrows and leaned in, rubbing his nose against Jared's. "Well, I'm planning on having you up against this bike, so I figured you'd be fine with kissing me." 

 

Jared groaned, his eyes slamming shut.  " _Misha_..." 

 

"Mmm," Misha hummed, keeping his nose pressed against Jared's.  "Problem?" 

 

"Yeah," Jared grumbled.  "Gonna make me fucking lose it like a teenager." 

 

Misha laughed against Jared's skin and pressed his lips to the indent of a dimple that had teased him from the very first second he’d seen it.  "Well, I seem to recall you saying something about youthful stamina when you got here.  Might just need to put that to the test." 

 

Jared's groan was swallowed up by Misha's demanding kiss and he wrapped both of his arms around Misha, pulling him in close.  He tangled his fingers in Misha's hair and gave another tug, tilting his head to the side so he could kiss back just as hard.  He completely lost track of how long they kissed, but Misha was making good on his promise to have him up against his bike, his hips rocking in impatient little motions.

 

Misha pulled back and licked his lips, staring at Jared, reaching up to comb his fingers through Jared's hair, brushing it away from his face.  "Fucking tease, wandering around shirtless," he grumbled. 

 

Jared laughed again.  "You don't seem to mind," he said, trailing his fingers lower, tracing over the bulge in Misha's jeans. 

 

"I definitely don't mind now, considering I get to drag you back to my bed and have my wicked way with you," Misha said, shifting so he could press his lips to Jared's neck, licking slowly at the heated skin.  "Several times over at that."

 

"You sure you can keep up, old man?" Jared teased, dropping his hands to Misha's ass, giving him a squeeze, pulling him in properly. 

 

"Old man?" Misha growled, pulling his lips away from Jared's skin.  He caught sight of twinkling eyes and dimples before he considered what he was going to do next.  "I'll show you _old_ , you fucking brat," he added, dropping to his knees, yanking at the band of Jared's sweatpants. 

 

Jared choked on a moan, both of his hands dropping to Misha's hair.  "Fuck, Mish, I didn't-"

 

" _Oh no_ ," Misha said, biting down on the skin of Jared's hip, sucking a dark mark into it.  "Now you're going to _pay_ , and if anyone drives by and sees us, you get to say it's all your fault." 

 

Jared glanced at the empty road and shivered, tightening his fingers in Misha's hair.  "You're the one who dropped to their knees, here," he pointed out, shivering when Misha blew a stream of air on the tip of his cock.  "Fuck, Misha..." 

 

Misha chuckled, long and low.  "We'll get around to that and you can show me just how good your _youthful stamina_ is in my bedroom.  My bed will fit even you, and it'll be fucking perfect with you in it." 

 

"Ah!" Jared muffled his shout a moment too late as Misha sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth.  " _Jesus_ , warn a guy." 

 

Misha hummed and bobbed his head up and down a few times, wrapping his hand around the base.  Jared was big and fuck if he didn't love it, but he was a little out of practice.  "You needed more warning than me dropping to my knees?" 

 

"I," Jared stuttered, groaning as Misha's mouth sank over him again.  "When you put it like that, I think I'm just going to shut the hell up and let you do your thing." 

 

Misha gave Jared a firm pat on the ass, hoping that it appropriately conveyed his approval at that decision.  He focused on swallowing down as much of Jared as he could, stroking him in counter rhythm to give him as much sensation as possible.  There were benefits to dating someone with a little bit more experience, and this was one of them. 

 

Jared bit down more curses and panted hard, trying not to rock his hips up and into Misha's mouth.  "Fuck, this isn't fair, none of this is fair, you're too good, fuck, Misha," he whined, tightening his hands in Misha's hair. 

 

Misha pulled back to lick at the tip, groaning at the taste.  "Whoever said it was going to be fair?" he asked, his voice hoarse as he looked up at Jared.  "No one, right, so shut up and enjoy.  You can pay me back afterward." 

 

Jared made an agreeing sound and closed his eyes, getting completely lost in the sensation.  "Not gonna last," he warned, giving Misha's hair another gentle tug, whining when Misha only sucked harder in response. 

 

He was left gasping for air when Misha took in as much of him as he could and then sucked hard, pulling off slowly, keeping up the same pressure.  Jared groaned, long and loud and fucking lost it, because there was no way he could survive that.  He came, exploding into Misha's mouth, his whole body shivering as he fell back against the bike.  "Fuck, _fuck_..." 

 

Misha licked his lips and took in the picture of Jared, a fine sheen of sweat on his skin, some of his hair sticking to him, his cock out and slowly growing soft, and his entire body relaxed.  He smirked and stood up slowly.  "Haven't lost my touch, _excellent_." 

 

Jared let his head fall back and laughed.  "If that is how you give blowjobs when you are out of practice, you might end up killing me when you get back _in_ practice." 

 

Misha grinned and stood up slowly, tucking Jared back into his sweatpants so he was something bordering on decent.  He was so hard his whole body was thrumming with the desire and need, but damn he just wanted to take in the picture of Jared right now.  "Well, I think we'll end up seeing, won't we?" 

 

Jared raised an eyebrow and dipped his fingers into the waistband of Misha's jeans, flicking them open and dragging down the zipper, running the heel of his hand down and against the erection he could feel straining Misha's boxer briefs.  "Then I think it's my turn to take care of you.  You've got a thing for my hands and my arms, don't you?" 

 

Misha groaned as Jared's fingers closed around him through the thin fabric and gave a slow, teasing stroke.  "I've got a thing for your everything." 

 

Jared laughed and slid his fingers under the band of Misha’s boxers and teased his thumb across the tip of his cock.  "Here, turn around," Jared ordered, wrapping his arms around Misha, pulling him back against his chest, nuzzling into Misha's neck.  "Tell me what you were thinking when we were on the bike together." 

 

" _Fuck_ ," Misha panted, letting his head fall back against Jared's shoulder.  Jared's hand was almost big enough to cover his entire length and fuck if that thought alone didn't have him ready to come.  "You want to-" 

 

" _Yeah_ ," Jared whispered, his voice hoarse.  "Tell me what you were thinking that had you hard and grinding against me like that." He closed his eyes and sucked another mark into Misha's neck.  "I'll tell you what I was imagining if you do." 

 

"Well fuck," Misha said with a laugh.  "Now I have to, if only so I can find out what you were thinking about too." 

 

"Precisely," Jared said, smirking against Misha's skin, stroking him slowly, teasing him with each of the touches.  "C'mon Mish.  Tell me.  I want to hear it." 

 

Misha groaned, rocking his hips up and into Jared's hand.  "You're going to laugh at me." 

 

"Maybe," Jared agreed, licking up a bead of sweat from Misha's neck.  "But I'll get you off anyways, so it's a win for you." 

 

"There's," Misha swallowed hard and closed his eyes, losing himself in Jared.  "There's a lake a few miles down the road.  Thought about taking you there.  Skinny dipping with you there." 

 

Jared moaned, tightening his hand around Misha's dick, stroking him a little bit faster.  "Fuck, I'd love to see you naked and wet, grinning at me from the water."

 

Misha managed a laugh and tried to make Jared move his hand faster, but the bastard wasn't having it.  "Then, after we were done, laying out on a blanket, pinning you to it, then having you pin me, having sex between eating out of the picnic basket I brought with us." 

 

"Fuck," Jared swore, shifting so he could pant into Misha's ear.  "We're going to do that.  _Soon_.  Skinny dipping with you, then making out with you against that blanket, feeding fruit to you between kisses.  Need all of it." 

 

"Y-yeah," Misha managed, biting down on his lower lip to prevent another moan from escaping.  "Now yours." 

 

Jared bit down on Misha’s neck and sucked on the skin.  "Fuck, already half hard thinking about you naked in that lake of yours." 

 

Misha giggled.  "Not my lake.  No idea whose lake, actually, but that doesn't matter, really." 

 

"No," Jared agreed, switching to the other side of Misha's neck so he could leave more marks.  "Now shall I tell you about mine?" 

 

"Yeah," Misha dropped his hands to Jared's thighs that were spread behind him and rocked into his hand over and over again.  "Come on, fuck, I'm close." 

 

"I wanted to know what turned you on more, my bike or me," Jared whispered, closing his eyes as he stroked Misha in time with his thrusts.  "Thought about you straddling my lap and riding me, the bike rumbling underneath us.  You liked me catching and holding you, so I'd help lift you-" 

 

"Fuck!" Misha cursed and damn Jared for having a fucking vivid imagination, because he could see it, just the way he painted it, how fucking _good_ it would be, and how it would feel.  "Jared..." he moaned.

 

"That's it," Jared whispered, stroking his hand faster, feeling Misha's dick swell in his hand.  The other man was close, moving frantically, now.  "Dreamed about you saying my name like that Mish, hearing you cry out for me.  Come on, let me see you fall apart." 

 

There was no holding back after that.  Misha slammed his eyes shut and shoved his hips up and into Jared's hand once more before he came, hard, making a mess of his shirt before he slumped back against the other man.  " _Holy shit_ ," he panted.

 

Jared chuckled.  "I'd say that was a bit overdue." 

 

"Mmm, I'd agree with you," Misha said, tilting his head back so he could give Jared a kiss.  "Now, I need a repeat of that, or something similar, in my bed.  Need to test out your youthful stamina." 

 

"Well," Jared said, shifting so he could get his arm under Misha's knees, swinging him into his arms, grinning as wide blue eyes stared at him.  "Then let's get going!" 

 

Misha wrapped both of his arms around Jared's shoulders and kissed him again.  "I think I'm going to keep you," he said, grinning at Jared. 

 

Jared grinned back at Misha and kissed his nose.  "Are you?  Well, I suppose it's a good thing I decided that I was going to keep you a while back, then, huh?" 

 

Misha opened the door for Jared and pointed to his bedroom.  "Indeed it is!  Onward!  I need you naked!" 

 

Jared laughed and tossed Misha on the bed, shutting the bedroom door behind him.  "I just need you, so there." 

 

Misha blushed and felt his heart do another few skips as Jared climbed on top of him to kiss him again.  Maybe lusting after his new tenant wasn't such a bad thing after all. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! [Find my livestream here!](http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317)


End file.
